spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrible Travis
:If you're looking for the series, see here. The Terrible Travis 'is a former bureaucrat and current administrator on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, as well as the founder/leader of the British Fish Alliance. He has a proposal passing rate of 76%. Travis was promoted to administrator and bureaucrat in August and December 2016, respectively. However, he was later stripped of his bureaucrat powers in April 2017. He later gained them back in September 2017. He was stripped of them once again (along with all his other powers) in January 2018. Less than two weeks after this, Travis attempted to once again be granted his previous powers. This attempt failed, and he left shortly afterwards. However, he later changed his mind, returning back to the wiki less than two weeks later. In May 2018, Travis once again made an attempt to regain his previous powers, to no avail. Immediately after this, he decided to this time request for just his administrator rights back, which he succeeded in doing. Credits Television Series *Leader Plankton!'' - Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator (2012 - 2015) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show '' - Writer (2012 - 2013) *''Livin' With The Squid'' - Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator (2014 - 2016) *''A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants'' - Writer (2014) *''ParodySponge ''- Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator (2015 - 2016) *''Rags To Riches'' - Owner, Writer, Title Card Creator (2015) Films *''Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle - Writer (2018) Rights Requests Administrator Request - April 2016 On April 17, 2016, Travis launched a bid for adminstrator. At the time of requesting, he held no additional rights such as chat moderator or rollback, though he had retained previous administrator experience from 2013. Travis ran on the theme of making SpongeBob Fanon Wiki "great again" (in reference to Donald Trump's presidential campaign) by loosening content restrictions and increasing community output in how the wiki would be run. His request ended up receiving 75% support from the community (5% over the 70% mark needed for a request to pass) and thus was made admin by Ponyo Fan on April 23, 2016. Many users that supported this initial request of Travis to become admin later ended up supporting William's demotion request for Travis, which occurred just five weeks later, and opposing several of Travis' later proposals. The blog post on which the request was hosted received 101 comments, a record for Travis. Bureaucrat Request - December 2016 On December 21, 2016, Travis launched a bid for bureaucrat. He ran on the theme of making SpongeBob Fanon Wiki "even greater" by expanding it into a global online community. His request ended up receiving 71% support from the community and thus was made bureaucrat by Squidnerd on December 30, 2016. The blog post on which the request was hosted received 86 comments. Bureaucrat Request - September 2017 On September 8, 2017, Travis launched a second bid for bureaucrat, roughly five months after being demoted from the position in April. The request was closed on August 15, 2017, receiving 66% support from the community. The blog post on which the request was hosted received 44 comments. Bureaucrat Request - January 2018 On January 30, 2018, Travis launched a third bid for bureaucrat, less than two weeks after being demoted from the position earlier during the month. It was closed by ElectroElf on February 6, 2018, receiving 29% support from the community. This closure was illegal under SBFW policy, as Travis had extended the request for another week, though he decided not to challenge it as he felt there was no chance of it passing anyway, and opted to leave the wiki instead. The blog post on which the request was hosted received 36 comments. Bureaucrat Request - May 2018 On May 6, 2018, Travis launched a fourth bid for bureaucrat. During this bid, Travis was globally blocked from FANDOM due to posting "innappropriate content". The request was closed on May 13, 2018, recieving 38% support from the community. The blog post on which the request was hosted recieved 69 comments. Administrator Request - May 2018 On May 13, 2018, the same day that his bid for bureaucrat had failed, Travis launched a second bid for administrator. The request was closed on May 20, 2018, recieving 66% support from the community. The blog post on which the request was hosted recieved 12 comments. Demotion Attempts There have been six attempts to get Travis demoted from his position. The first one was made in June 2016 by then bureaucrat William Leonard, the second was made in March 2017 by recently joined member Spongeboob;s nose, the third one was made in April 2017 by then rollback Phillydan25, the fourth one was made in April 2017 by rollback TheJasbre202, and the fifth and sixth one by bureaucrat Squidnerd in August 2017 and January 2018, respectively. The fourth demotion attempt discharged Travis from the bureaucracy, and the sixth one discharged him from the administration. June 2016 Attempt - William Leonard On June 3, 2016, bureaucrat William Leonard requested for the demotion of The Terrible Travis from the administrator position. Travis had recently been globally blocked for his "Water Sex" episode, and so William reasoned that "it would be unfit for this wiki to have somebody on the admin team meant to be protecting the wiki from inappropriate content, a mere matter of months after they themselves produced inappropriate content". William also brought up Travis' frequent humorously mean-spirited remarks, stating that he believes "it is wrong for an administrator to constantly berate users and make them feel unwelcome on the wiki". While the demotion request was originally set to be closed on June 11, 2016, William later changed his mind and withdrew the request on June 5, 2016. The request was at a meager 30% support by the time it was withdrawn. March 2017 Attempt - Spongeboob;s nose On March 6, 2017, newly joined member requested for the demotion of The Terrible Travis. He reasoned that due to Travis scarely editing fanon on the wiki anymore, opposing the globalling of ToU violators, and devoting most of his edits to mean-spirited and political comments, he was not fit for the position. Unlike William's request, Spongeboob;s request allowed users to pick from four different options (A, B, C, or D) rather leaving them with a simple Support or Oppose option. These four options included demoting Travis of just his bureaucrat powers (A), demoting him from both his bureaucrat and administrator powers (B), demoting him from all his powers ©, or allowing Travis to retain all his powers (D). The request was closed on March 13, 2017, with Option D winning with 70% support. Option A, B, and C received 10% each, making for a total of 30% of users that voted for Travis to be demoted in some sort of way. April 2017 Attempt - Phillydan25 : ''See also: Leader Plankton! Ownership Dispute On April 16, 2017, rollback Phillydan25 requested for the demotion of The Terrible Travis because he didn't hand over Leader Plankton! to Squidnerd, even though he won it through community consensus. Like Spongeboob;s request, he allowed users to pick from four different options (A, B, C, or D) rather leaving them with a simple Support or Oppose option. These four options included demoting Travis of just his bureaucrat powers (A), demoting him from both his bureaucrat and administrator powers (B), demoting him from all his powers ©, or allowing Travis to retain all his powers (D). However, the proposal was later closed by Squidnerd, on the same day that it was initially proposed. At the time of its' closure, Option D had 50% support, Option A had 33% support, Option C had 16%, and Option B had 0% support. This made for a total of 50% of users that voted for Travis to retain all his powers and 49% of users that voted for him to be demoted in some way. April 2017 Attempt - TheJasbre202 On April 19, 2017, rollback requested for the demotion of The Terrible Travis, reasoning that Travis was too childish for the position and that recent actions by him were anti-community consensus (likely referring to Travis' refusal to hand over Leader Plankton! to Squidnerd). During the early stages of the request, support for it was extremely high, ranging from 80% to 90%. Due to this, many users predicted that the demotion request would be passed in a landslide. Squidnerd stated that if the request did fail, it'd be a majority loss in which the majority (51%+) votes to demote Travis yet he retains his powers anyway due to the 60% passing threshold. Travis rejected both of these notions, stating that the request will have under 50% support by the time voting has concluded. On April 26, 2017, Travis announced that if the request failed to hit the 60% threshold yet still managed to recieve majority support, he would voluntarily step down, thus making the prospect of a majority loss impossible. The request was closed on April 26, 2017, receiving 68% support. Shortly afterwards, Travis had his bureaucrat rights removed by Fandom Staffer Mira Liame. August 2017 Attempt - Squidnerd On August 6, 2017, bureaucrat Squidnerd requested for the demotion of The Terrible Travis from his administrator position. He reasoned that Travis' constant TOU violations and global bans threatened the operation of the wiki. The request was closed on August 13, 2017, receiving 46% support. January 2018 Attempt - Squidnerd On January 12, 2018, bureaucrat Squidward requested for the demotion of the Terrible Travis based on accusations of him placing more restrictions on the wiki and consequently destroying the wiki's values. In it's early stages, it reached as high as 95% support, but it has since cooled down to 78%. Regarding the fact on how at one point 19 out of 20 users wanted Travis removed from the staff, SBCA lamented "why you guys hate travis so much". Squidnerd himself was suprised, saying that he never expected it to go above 65% support. The request passed, and Travis was discharged from the administration. May 2018 Attempt - Squidnerd On May 20, 2018, the same day that Travis had just been promoted to administrator, Squidnerd requested for the demotion of The Terrible Travis. The request is currently at 33% support. Policy Positions Community Consensus In his administrator request, the first promise he made was to never make any changes to the policies or layout of the wiki without getting the supportive consensus of the community first. In response to AustinD-3 opposing this request, Travis stated that he thought Austin wasn't qualified to vote, bringing up the fact that he had just made 12 edits on the site despite having been a member for almost a year. He reversed this stance two months later when he published a proposal aimed at strengthening community consensus, one of the provisions being to allow any user to vote on any request. Other provisions included banning the use of polls as a valid deciding factor in proposals/rights requests, requiring all future demotions and promotions to be performed only once a supportive consensus is reached by the community, and requiring that all proposals/right requests be open for at least a week to allow everyone a chance to vote. In June 2016, after William Leonard demoted Travis from adminstrator to content moderator due to deeming him unfit for "full admin responsibilities", Travis blasted him for doing so without community consensus. William quickly apologized and repromoted Travis to adminstrator, later creating an official demotion request instead - which failed. " blog.]] In December 2016, Travis posted a blog post in which he urged users to vote '''Support '''on his bureaucratic request and '''Option A on the Ponyo Fan User Rights Review, saying that if they didn't, it would lead to Squidnerd becoming sole bureaucrat and thus putting community consensus at risk. He claimed that Squidnerd showed a disregard for community consensus, bringing up his promotion of TheOneFootTallBrickWall without community consensus and his unauthorized removal of the community consensus provision from the Rules page. Both Option A and his bureaucratic request recieved a surge in support after his blog, however Option A still fell short, two votes behind the winning Option D. Travis' blog was posted just one day before voting for the Ponyo Fan User Rights Review ended - it's possible that Option A could have been victorious had the blog been posted earlier. His bureaucrat request, however, gained just one more support to pass. However, Fandom Staff refused to demote Ponyo Fan due to it also agreeing with Travis' one-bureaucrat stance. Option A also had the most votes but not a majority, which could also be a susceptible reason. On April 5, 2017, Travis introduced a proposal to lower the proposal passing threshold from a supermajority of 70% to a simple majority of 51%, stating that "any proposal or rights request that recieves majority support" should get "automatically passed". Content Restrictions Travis has been a strong proponent for loosening content restrictions, stating that he'd prefer it if the wiki had no restrictions at all. He has criticized Wikia's Terms of Use for being unnecessarily restrictive, most notably after the removal of his episode "Water Sex" that was stated in be in violation of it. He voted against a proposal by in October 2015 that would prohibit comments discriminating against a religion or plots from being used in episodes and later in August 2016, posted a proposal aimed at eliminating some of the restrictions present in the Ratings Guidelines. He has stated that "if he had it his way", the wiki would allow NC-17 works. In December 2017, Travis introduced an omnibus proposal that included a provision to alter the Rating Guidelines to remove the language affirming that NC-17 content was barred from being posted on the wiki. The proposal passed at 58% support. Ratings System Travis has criticized the age-based ratings system used on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, stating that should be replaced with a one based on maturity levels instead. Proposing to do so was one of the promises he made in his admin request. However, bureaucrat Ponyo Fan ended up beating him to it - proposing a new maturity-based ratings system shortly before Travis became admin. Travis opposed the proposal, stating that it was too similar to the current system and that he'd be proposing a "better" replacement system sometime in May 2016. Despite these claims, no such system has been proposed by him as of yet. In August 2016, he posted a proposal with the goal of eliminating certain parts of the ratings guidelines. When Squidnerd introduced a proposal on January 14, 2018 that included a provision that would discuss the status of the age-based ratings system, he voted against it. Communication Having long time held the opinion that message walls were the superior form of comunication as compared to talk pages, in June 2016, he finally ended up proposing that the switch be made, to the unanimous support of the community. In August 2016, he voted against a proposal by JackHackers to remove the chat feature of the wiki. Bots Travis has voted against all requests for bots. However, he voted against a proposal that would ban bots. Demotion Of Ponyo Fan Travis initially opposed the demotion of Ponyo Fan, due to the fact that it could possibly result in Squidnerd becoming the sole bureaucrat of the wiki, who Travis viewed to be corrupt. He launched a campaign to prevent Ponyo's demotion, which eventually turned out to be successful. On March 4, 2017, however, Travis changed his position, calling for the demotion of Ponyo Fan shortly after her endorsement of for rollback, someone who has been the object of constant criticism from Travis. Criticism Travis has been the subject of intense criticism. Former bureaucrat William Leonard has criticized Travis' frequent use of mean-spirited humor, stating that it "makes users feel unwelcome". Former bureaucrat Squidnerd has stated that Travis' tendency to violate Fandom policy and get globally banned show that he is a bad role model for users. Tenure Trivia *He wrote the SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show ''short, "Sponge Sickness". **He was originally supposed to co-write the Leader Plankton! ''crossover episodes with Dillon as well but they were never made. *Travis has had the second most demotion requests directed towards him than any other SBFW staff member in history, next to Ponyo Fan. *For a period of time in 2018, Travis was barred from introducing proposals, due to a January proposal introduced by ElectroElf. A proposal to repeal ElectroElf's proposal was later introduced in April by TheJasbre202 and was passed with 66% support. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Males Category:Users Category:Male Users Category:Administrators Category:ParodySponge Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:User articles Category:2011 Users Category:WikiPolitics